Portable display devices have been being widespread, which are capable of receiving terrestrial digital broadcasting and the like. In each of these display devices, it is necessary to mount an antenna for receiving airwaves inside or outside of a cabinet composing the portable display device. In particular, to achieve a high-sensitivity reception of the airwaves, a diversity method, in which a plurality of antennas are provided, is used.
Moreover, the plurality of antennas may take various different shapes and mounting arrangement on the device. (for example, refer to PTLs 1 to 3).